Stiles Place
by huntress12334
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by a mysterious man out for the pack. After everything with Theo no one wanted to see anything bad happen to there pack, but nothing ever goes they way they want.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! This is one of my First Teen Wolf fics. I really hope you like it...**

 **Comment how you feel about it. Enjoy! :)**

"I don't understand why you want to kill him. Haven't you hurt him enough?" Stiles looked at Scott with pleading eyes, as if he was saying, "Just kill him and get the gun away from my head." But being Scott and not having the best luck, like usual, he couldn't help his friend. If Scott moved it would be a bullet through his best friends head. There would be brain matter and blood everywhere, it would be gory and gross.

"But Scott I didn't do all of this to hurt poor Stiles, I did it to damage your pack, make you weak." And with that being said a gunshot rang through the room, someone screamed then silence.

 _ **~Two Days Earlier~**_

Stiles was heading to the sheriff station with dinner for him and his dad. This would be the first time they would really talk after the whole Theo, Dread Doctors, Evil Beast thing. He walked in nodding a 'hello' to the lady at the front desk. Then headed into his dads office to wait. But his dad was already there.

"Hey Stiles."

"Hey dad how's work going?"

"Boring but, what's in the bag?"

"Dinner. Dinner dad."

"Good I'm starving."

It was going well until the Sheriff hit a sore spot with Stiles when he said,

"I made sure that no one charged for any _deaths_."

That word _death_ made Stiles freak out.

"What! Dad why would you think anyone would charge me with- WHY."

This ended up with a giant argument, leaving Stiles going home crying and the Sheriff red faced with anger.

"I'll see you home."

Stiles mumbled. When he got home he didn't even comprehend the front door was unlocked or the strange hooded man in the living room. Stiles then felt an oddly familiar pain in his back he found it to be a Taser. Then his world went blank.

 _ **~Sheriff's POV~**_

I felt utterly terrible about what I did to Stiles earlier so I left early to see if he was okay. In which he wasn't, he was gone. All I could do was panic as I searched my entire house for my baby. He was no where. I ran through the living room phone in hand when I saw a little note on the table.

 _Sherriff,_

 _I have your dearest boy_

 _For a boy with ADHD, he can be very still_

 _Maybe you should call Scott._

 _Stiles has caused many deaths in my family._

 _I think him and his pack should pay._

 _~RM_

When I saw the note I almost had a heart attack. I called Scott and the pack. They all were over in less than 10 minutes. We had Scott scent the note and the others were working on records with the initials RM. Scott was scared I was scared everyone was scared. But we needed to find my son.

 ** _~Stiles POV~_**

I woke up to excruciating pain in my back. The memories from last night hit me like a truck. I tried o move my arms but they were tied down, so were my legs. I am screwed. I opened my eyes to a dim room, and a man with a black hoodie on standing feet from me.

"I see your awake. I have some rules that you will listen to or get a worse punishment, understand?" I only nodded. "Okay good. 1. You will not talk unless asked to do so 2. you will not try to escape and 3 you will NOT contact with your pack!" I nodded and looked at him. He had that look, I know that look. He turned around without saying a word and walked over to a table I just saw was there. He grabbed something, a weapon of some sort. And I wasn't ready.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited.

I knew when he turned around my life would be changed forever.

When he turned around he had a whip. He used a lot of force in the first swing. I screamed

 **~Dereks POV~**

I heard it. I don't know how but I did. Heard a scream one that sounded like Stiles. It was 3am. I didn't know that anything bad had happened, I haven't been in Beacon Hills in awhile. So I called Scott.

It took 3 rings for him to answer, and I knew something was instantly wrong.

"De-Derek?"

"Scott what's wrong with Stiles?"

"I uhhh he-"

"SCOTT what is wrong with- whats wrong with Stiles"

Scott didn't catch me saying my but he did catch the seriousness in my voice.

"He ummm is gone, Someone took him"

He began to cry I was furious, my pack mate is GONE someone kidnapped him and they WILL pay.

"Scott I will be there in an hour."

Then I hung up the phone threw together some clothes and was out the door.

 **~Sheriffs POV~**

I walked into the living room to see the whole pack. Liam and Hayden holding each other, Lydia Kira And Scott were all crying burying themselves in books to help save my son. Melissa was he the Kitchen getting everyone drinks. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door to open it, I was surprised when I opened the door.

"Hale?"

"Hey ummm I heard Stiles was missing."

"Yes come in."

Wait, did anyone tell Jackson? He had been back for a while, and started dating my son, which surprised everyone. I noticed that my son had some good friends for himself. Scott and him were like the leaders do to the fact that they have dealt with this longer than the others. Liam says those two are like his parents, always there for him and all. And Hayden is a genetic chimera, barely any background there, and Kira is the Fox... The only other fox they have ever had was my son... and everyone wants to forget that.

"Hey guys... Did anyone call Jackson?"

"OH shit!"

"I'll do it!"

"Why are we calling Jackson?"

That all happened at the same time. Scott was calling Jackson, and Lydia was informing Derek about Jackson and Stiles. The others were freaking out because Jackson will beat all there asses because he was the last to know his mate/boyfriend was gone.

 **~Jackson's POV~**

I looked at my phone it was 4am why is Scott calling me at 4 in the freaking morning! It was a quick call all he said was

"Meet us Stiles house, Stiles is gone."

I chucked my phone out the window put on some clothes and ran.

 **~Stiles POV~**

3 hours of torture I will not last. He is still going. You know I am beginning to go numb. He threw punch after punch. My face was going to be black and blue all over. He looked at me and said:

"Hey boy stand up were gonna try something new, walk over to the wall and stand there this is gonna be fun"

IT wasn't. He strung me up to the wall and pulled out a whip. Every time he hit me he told me why he did it.

1\. You killed my wife at the hospital

2\. You killed your mom

3\. Your worthless

4\. No one wants you

5\. Jackson never wanted you

Why he said this I don't know, but it did strike a nerve while he said it.

The last thing I thought before I entered darkness was

 _Someone help me..._


End file.
